I'm Sorry
by NagisaUnagi
Summary: kau lah orang yang kucari selama ini... tapi kau harus lenyap...


**_Hetalia: Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning: (maybe) OOC, Typos, dll :v_**

* * *

_**I'm Sorry**_

"_Maaf telah mengganggu waktu mu… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku… mencintaim—" kata katanya terputus setelah sebuah besi tajam menghunus dirinya._

"_Jangan katakan itu bodoh! Aku muak denganmu, karena kau bukan orang yang ku cari selama ini!" wanita bersurai perak itu lalu meninggalkan korbannya di pinggiran sungai._

* * *

_**Berita hari ini. Sesosok mayat laki laki berkaca mata, dengan rambut platinum blonde berkebangsaan Kanada. Ditemukan di bantara sungai dengan luka tusuk tepat di jantungnya. Tersangka sedang salam pencarian. Barang bukti berupa sebuah belati telah—…**_

_Matthew Williams…?!_

"Kau dengar itu, Alfred?" kata Arthur sambil mematikan televisinya

"Ya, dan kurasa aku ingin segera menemukan wanita gila itu!" jawab Alfred penuh emosi

"Aku yakin kau dapat menemukannya. Bukankah kau _mantan_ detektif yang hebat, huh?"

"Diam kau alis tebal! Kau berusaha mengejekku?" Alfred langsung berlalu meninggalkan rumah. Arthur dengan tanda Tanya diatas kepalanya langsung meneguk secangkir teh sambil menggerutu. "Bloody Hell—"

-#-

BRUGH…

"Hei! Kalo jalan tuh liat liat napa!" gerutu seorang gadis bersurai perak yang baru saja tertubruk oleh Alfred. Mungkin ini kesekian kalinya Alfred berjumpa dengannya. Namun kali pertama ia mendengar suaranya yang selama ini sangat ingin ia dengar. "Ah.. Maaf!" kata Alfred dengan cengiran khasnya.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

_Surai perak?..._

Tanpa pikir panjang. Alfred langsung mengejar gadis itu. Namun saat di sebuah perempatan jalan. Gadis itu terlihat seperti kehilangan arah—dalam kata lain ia mungkin tersesat.

"Permisi nona, apa anda tersesat?" Tanya Alfred asal

"Aku mencari orang ini" ia mengulurkan sebuah foto yang dibaliknya terdapat alamat rumah orang itu. "Namanya _Alfred F. Jones_"

"I-ini saya, nona!" Alfred mengaku. Namun sebuah cap tangan langsung menghiasi pipi Alfred.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!... aku Natalia Arlovskaya" katanya sambil mengenalkan diri diakhir katanya. Namun ia segera merogoh kantung rok nya.

"Ng… sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat yang agak sepi saja?" tawar Alfred sambil mencoba membawa Natalia ikut dengannya.

Entah kenapa Alfred malah membawanya ke taman. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berkata "Apa kau ini akan membunuhku?" serentak Natalia kaget. Mengapa lelaki berdarah Amerika ini tahu bahwa ia akan membunuhnya.

"Kau kaget? Berarti itu benar?" kata Alfred dengan cengiran diakhir katanya.

"Jika itu benar, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Natalia segera menyiapkan belatinya.

_Pisau itu…!_

"Tentunya kau akan mengatakan… Aku mencintaimu!" kata lelaki Amerika itu dengan senyum tipisnya yang seketika mampu merubah atmosfer disekitarnya. "Sudah sejak lama!"

Natalia mengerutkan dahi. Satu tinjuan tepat mendarat diperut Alfred. "UKH!" Alfred tersungkur dan langsung memegang perutnya. "A-aku serius Natalia!"

Sekilas ia melihat semburat rona merah di paras cantik Natalia. Natalia mendekati Alfred dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau yang ku cari selama ini…". Alfred hanya tersenyum. Ia senang saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini ia di _stalk_ oleh Natalia.

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu. Sepertinya Natalia telah sukses dibuat cinta mati oleh Alfred. Namun suatu kejanggalan ia rasakan saat menemukan foto Matthew dibuku milik Natalia.

Natalia menyimpan foto Matthew?

Alfred membuka buku pribadi—atau mungkin bisa disebut diari—milik Natalia.

_**18 Agustus 20xx**_

_Setelah semuanya ku lenyapkan. Tapi kenapa?  
Kenapa aku belum menemukannya? _

…_._

_**20 Agustus 20xx**_

_Aku membunuh seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya…_

_**25 Agustus 20xx**_

_Tepat diulang tahunku, aku menemukannya. Dan ternyata ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku!_

_**28 september 20xx**_

_Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan 'itu' padaku  
dibalik itu sensasinya tidak terlalu buruk…_

…

Alfred terpaku pada tanggal 20 Agustus. "Apa jangan jangan…"

"Natalia, nanti malam kau bisa menemuiku di taman waktu pertama kita bertemu?"

"Tentu!"

* * *

Skip time, malam pun datang.

Alfred memeluk Natalia yang sedang menunggunya dari belakang. Ia mengelus tubuh Natalia perlahan. Membuat bulu kuduk Natalia merinding. "Apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?" bisiknya pada Natalia.

"T-tentu bodoh!"

"Lalu?" ia mendorong Natalia ke batang pohon sambil memegangi kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras Natalia.

"Lalu apa?" Natalia sepertinya sudah hampir naik darah

Alfred tak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk Natalia. Tiap detik pelukannya makin erat. Sampai Natalia sadari. Bahwa ia menginginkan dirinya! Natalia membiarkannya memeluknya sampai ia merasa sesak akan pelukan Alfred.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu… tapi maafkan aku!" Alfred melepas pelukannya lalu merogoh saku celana nya.

Ia pergi meninggalkan Natalia dibelakang. Natalia berteriak "BODOH! MAU KEMANA! A-Aku juga menyukaimu… sangat!" kata katanya makin tak terdengar saat akhir kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?" Alfred tak membalikan badannya. Ia tetap dalam posisi membelakangi Natalia. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku.."

_**DORRR…**_

Sebuah peluru menembus tubuh rampingnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia berusaha meregang nyawa.

Alfred meniup asap pistol yang baru saja ia tembakan. Ia segera mendekati Natalia. Kacamatanya terpantul sinar rembulan sehingga membuat pupilnya tak terlihat.

"Maafkan aku… _Darling_" katanya sambil memeluk Natalia. Gadis Belarusia itu menjambak rambut Alfred. Namun jambakannya itu berasa seperti elusan. "Ta.. pi… ke-na….pa?" katanya terbata bata.

"_**Karena kau telah membunuh adikku, Matthew Williams!**_"

"Dia… su..dah menipu..ku. Mengaku.. menjadi di..rimu.."

_Apa?_

Alfred terpaku. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia membunuh calon istrinya sendiri?

"H-hei.. ini permin…taan.. terakhirku.. kau- tolong… ciumlah.. diriku" kata Natalia pasrah.

Alfred dengan berlinang air mata, ia segera menyentuh bibir mungil Natalia dengan bibirnya. Natalia tersenyum dalam ciuman Alfred.

Saat Alfred melepasnya. Ia melihat paras indah Natalia yang tersenyum manis di tidurnya. Namun sayang. Ia tidur untuk selamanya. Sekalipun kau membangunkannya. Ia tak akan lagi menyahutmu.

"Apa yang kulakukan… maafkan aku…" Air mata Alfred tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Didekapnya erat erat jasad Natalia.

Sesaat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan meletakannya dikepalanya.

"Tenang saja Natalia… kita akan hidup bersama dialam sana dengan bahagia!"

_**DORRR…**_ itulah kata kata terakhir dari Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

Langit mendung dengan rintik hujan seperti menangisi sepasang kekasih ini. Ia, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi memakai syal dilehernya. Sambil membawa karangan bunga. Ia berjongkok sambil mengelus sebuah batu nisan.

Seraya mencoba mengembangkan senyum ia berkata

"_Seandainya kau jujur pada Alfred sebelumnya, da_"

**_THE END_**

* * *

Nagisa: dan SE-LE-SA-I *ngeja ala anak TK*... maafkan jika endingnya gak nyambung -_-" habis ini ide selewat :v

reader yang baik selalu Review QuQ)/

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di ff saya berikutnya~ (?)


End file.
